Optic cables are expected in the future to supplant electrical cables, since optic cable materials are cheaper, the power required to drive optic signals is lower, and the optic signals are less subject to attenuation or interference by external signals. An optic cable requires a connector which effectively couples the cable with electronic equipment and with electronic circuits internally of such equipment. The electronic circuits, being miniaturized, require a small size connector of low profile. The circuits are mounted on a circuit board and may require a connector which itself will mount directly on the board. Such a connector must be removably secured to a photoelectric circuit element which also is a part of the circuit mounted on the board. Metal shielding also is required at the connector to guard against cross talk and interference. A further feature which is met by the present invention is a requirement that the connector allow disconnect of the optic cable from the photoelectric element.